MmmCake
by darkheart510
Summary: Fuji ambushes Echizen in the Home ec room. explicit yaoi. no angst, just smex! FujixEchizen. please r&r! thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own Prince of Tennis, Fuji or Ryoma. But, oh man, if i did...

WARNING!! explicit homosexual sex with very graphic descriptions. lotsa cursing, dripping of fluids, moaning, and groaning. RyomaxFuji. Don't read if you don't like those kind of things. no angst, just smex. Please read and review! your support and constructive criticism make me very happy!

you have been warned. proceed.

"Ah! Oh! Oh my god, Kikumaru-senpai! Stop!" whimpered Momoshiro as he tried to grab Eiji's hands.

"Relax, Momo, I know what I'm doing," murmured Kikumaru.

"Wait, Eiji! You're doing it too roughly—you're gonna get it everywhere!!" yelled Oishii who was standing next to Momoshiro.

"Oh no, now you got it all over Kaidoh's face," said Kawamura.

"Tastes funny."

"Ehh don't say that Kaidoh," pouted Eiji as he slowly sucked the dripping goop off his own fingers.

Momoshiro covered his face with his hands and moaned loudly. His breath came out slightly faster than was normal. "Ne, Kikumaru-senpai, is it supposed to be this white color?"

"Errmm…"

"Here, try it my way," smiled Fuji as he leaned in close to Eiji.

"NNOOOOOO!!!" yelled Momoshiro and Eiji in unison as Fuji sprinkled some chili peppers into the cake batter that the team was currently trying to make.

The regulars of the Seigaku tennis club were in the school home ec room making a get-well cake for Ryuzaki-sensei who was out with the flu. It seemed like a good idea to Oishii when he suggested it to the team, but now he was wondering if the cake would do more harm than good. It would be depressing if the get-well cake ended up sending Ryuzaki-sensei to the hospital with the flu _and_ food poisoning. Oishi sighed and looked up at his teammates and the mess they had created.

Eiji had control of the electric mixer and was enthusiastically (albeit messily) mixing the ingredients in the bowl. Despite his refusal to give up the electric mixer because he was the "expert," Oishii was sure the Eiji only liked to watch the designs that flowed across the cake batter. The cake mix, which now had chili peppers, covered most of the counter that they were using as well as the bodies of various team members. Oishii picked up a dishrag and tried to clean up the worst of the mess. The rest of the team was trying to convince Fuji that Ryuzaki-sensei would not like a spicy cake. The only members who were spotlessly clean were (of course) Tezuka and Echizen. Echizen was here only because Momoshiro had captured him and dragged him here in a headlock. Tezuka, on the other hand, had shown up ten minutes late, took one look at the carnage and walked right back out of the room. It took Fuji and Oishii some time before they could convince him to participate in the baking.

It was now three hours after school had ended and they were on their fourth try at baking a cake that was edible.

Their first cake didn't rise. ("huh?")

Their second cake exploded. ("WTF?")

Their third cake was salty. ("oh…so a teaspoon is not equal to 1/3 cup… Ii data")

And this one has chili peppers in it. Oishii was starting to think they were never getting out of this room.

"Fuji, 15 laps at practice tomorrow and no more chili peppers," said Tezuka with a frown.

"Hmmm…but it really would have tasted good," smiled Fuji.

"NO!" yelled everyone.

"Hey, Echizen! Don't just stand there; help us with the cake," prodded Momoshiro.

"But I don't want to get in trouble for giving Ryuzaki-sensei food poisoning," smirked Echizen. He was sitting on the counter away from the circle of carnage. His sneakered feet swung idly back and forth over the floor as he watched with amusement the confusion of his senpais.

"O-chibi, don't be mean!" whined Eiji.

"Yea, Echizen! Like you could do any better," mocked Momoshiro.

"Eh! I could too. I've helped bake cakes before and I could definitely make one a millions times better!"

"Could not!"

"Too!!"

"Not! Prove it! Bake us a cake!" challenged Momoshiro.

"What? No! I'm going hom—"

"Hey, everyone! Echizen's gonna make the cake for us!"

"Really, Momo? That's so nice of you Echizen," said Oishii.

"Yeah, Echizen," agreed Kawamura.

Echizen was starting to panic. "No, wait! I'm not going to bake a—"

"We'll be counting on you Echizen," stated Tezuka.

Echizen froze and drops of sweat were starting to drip down his face. He slowly turned around, "Buchou?"

"Since Echizen says he can bake a cake a 'million times better,' we'll just let him demonstrate to us how a real expert makes a get-well cake," said Tezuka with a straight face.

_Wait, was that laughter in his eyes? _Thought Echizen, _I knew it! He's as sadistic as Fuji!_

_"_That's a good idea Tezuka," said Oishii as he took off his stained apron with a visible sigh of relief.

Echizen's jaw dropped as he watched each of his senpais walk out of the room. "Ja na, Echizen!!" yelled Momoshiro with a huge grin on his face. The door slammed, sending a lonely gust of wind across the now empty room. With a loud splat, a glob of cake batter fell on the floor and Echizen was alone.

Grumbling softly to himself about senpais and the mental capacity of a rock, Echizen hopped off the counter and put on an apron. Moving to a cleaner counter, he began to take out mixing bowls and measuring cups. Echizen bent down to take a canister of flour out of the cabinet under the counter and promptly banged his head on the table edge as he felt someone's hand groping his ass. Turning bright red, he whipped himself around to see Fuji's smiling face. "Fuji-sempai! What are you still doing here?!?"

Fuji was the last person he wanted to be taken off guard by. Ever since their last escapade with the ice cubes, their competition had become a game of chicken—that is, if chickens dared each other to into doing spontaneous sexual acts in public without attracting the attention of outsiders. The unspoken rule was that the first to say "stop" would lose and play a penalty game. What the penalty game would entail, Echizen had no idea, but he was sure that he didn't want to know what Fuji's idea of punishment was. Neither boy had backed down yet, not in the school bathroom stall, or the movie theater, or under the blankets during a sleepover with Fuji's parents right next door. The competitive nature of both the boys pushed them to raise the stakes every time and kept them from admitting defeat. _I sure as hell ain't losing to him today, _thought Echizen.

"I was sure that everyone had left," said Echizen as he looked into Fuji's eyes, his gaze was direct and challenging. The game had started. The younger boy cocked his head and widened his eyes—the very picture of innocence; the kind of innocence that Fuji wanted to taint, to destroy with his lustful touch. "Is there something you wanted from me, Fuji-sempai?"

"Mmmm…I wanted to see what kind of cake Echizen would be making," said Fuji as he leaned close into Echizen and nibbled on the younger boy's sensitive ears sending chills up and down his spine. The tensai slowly ran his fingers along Echizen's face and kissed him gently at first, then harder as he tried to taste more of Echizen's sweet mouth. Fuji sucked his lover's wet tongue and nipped his lips until they were flushed a lustful red and shiny with saliva. His fingers were brushing the sensitive, warm skin behind Echizen's ears; he smiled as he felt his kouhai shiver and moan into his mouth. Fuji pushed Echizen until the younger boy was sandwiched between him and the counter and began to grind his hips against Echizen's. He shifted slightly and pressed his thigh into Echizen's groin, slowly rubbing his leg back and forth against Echizen's hardening cock. The younger boy began to pant softly and clutched at Fuji's shirt. Echizen could feel the heat of Fuji's hard penis as it pushed against him.

Fuji slowly licked the special spot behind Echizen's ear, making his trembling kouhai gasp and whimper. "But I'm sure that whatever you're going to make is nothing compared to how you taste in my warm, wet mouth…"

"You fucking tease," growled Echizen as he grabbed Fuji and spun him around so that it became Fuji who was trapped against the table counter.

"Why, Echizen, I do believe you were expecting me to fuck you today. Your cock is already so hard." Fuji brushed his finger along the throbbing length of Echizen's shaft straining against the confines of his trousers.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you the same?" Echizen ran his hands over Fuji's chest, lightly scratching the older boy's nipples. Fuji groaned softly against Echizen's neck, the warm puff of air that traveled along his skin sent goosebumps tingling down the younger boy's arms. Encouraged by Fuji's reaction, Echizen slid his hands down along his senpai's back, caressing him through the rough material of his summer uniform. Echizen reached under Fuji's uniform and started to tease Fuji's hard nipples by brushing his fingers slowly back and forth. Fuji was starting to feel a little light-headed.

Fuji pushed Echizen back a little from the counter and slowly started to suck and kiss his neck, leaving a trail of bright kiss-marks. His hands made their way to the younger boy's nipples where he stroked the hard nubs through the material of the uniform while watching Echizen's flushed face above him. Fuji smiled. He got on his knees under the counter and grabbed Echizen's ass, pulling the younger boy's crotch close to his face. He rubbed his cheek against the straining hardness of Echizen's cock and brushed his lips against the warmth of the penis head.

"If I was you, Echizen, I'd pretend I was baking now…" murmured Fuji as he slowly pulled down Echizen's trouser zipper.

"Huh? What do you mean, Fuji?" gasped Echizen as he felt Fuji pull his cock out of his pants and stroke it.

"Nothing of importance"

Echizen clench his hands into a fist and braced himself against the countertop as Fuji continued to stroke his hard penis, occasionally running his palms over his sensitive head. The younger boy moaned as he felt Fuji's hot, wet tongue lick the base of his cock to the very tip, tasting the slippery precum that dripped from his slit. Echizen began to pant loudly and suddenly froze as he heard someone opening the door to the room. From under the table, Echizen heard Fuji laugh "fufufu" quietly as he continued to lick Echizen's penis.

"How's the cake coming along, Echizen?" asked Oishii as he stepped into the room followed by Eiji.


	2. Chapter 2

"AH!! Oishii-senpai!" yelped Echizen as he dove for the mixing bowls and grabbed an egg beater. "Fine! Perfect! Never been better!"

"Hmm? Where's Fuji?" asked Eiji. "He said he'd be here checking up on you, so we should meet him here."

"OH! Umm…" Echizen could feel Fuji's lips curve into a smile as the older boy took his kouhai's cock into his hot mouth and started to bob his head in a slow, infuriating pace. Echizen made a strangled little noise and began to pick up some eggs with a trembling hand. "About that—nngh—Fuji-Senpai said he was going to leave first, so you guys should just go. Now."

Fuji's wet tongue was slowly tracing the throbbing veins that traveled around his hard penis, leaving a hot trail of frustrating lust.

"But Fuji said he would wait for us" fumed Eiji.

Now his senpai's lips were playing with the sensitive head of Echizen's cock, creating a suction that made the younger boy's head spin.

"It's okay, Eiji," said Oishii. "Fuji's not the kind of person to leave without a reason. He's probably very busy."

_You have no idea,_ thought Echizen.

Fuji was slowly pumping Echizen's dripping penis with his hand, occasionally tonguing and licking the sensitive tip. With his other hand, the older boy reached around his kouhai's hips and began to rub his ass through his pants.

"Hnnn that's true."

Fuji suddenly buried Echizen's cock into his warm mouth and began to bob his head up and down. Saliva and pre-cum was starting to drip down Fuji's chin as he moved faster and faster.

"Ne-Echizen, how's the cake—"

—Harder now—

"—coming along?"

Even—faster—

Echizen was quickly reaching his orgasm and was struggling to breathe quietly through his mouth. Fuji's tongue was doing things that Echizen could have sworn were impossible. His climax was approaching closer and closer— and then—

"Um, Echizen? Did that egg just explode in your hand?" Oishii and Eiji both looked very surprised.

"Yeah—gasp—that happens a lot—ahn," Echizen's knees were threatening to give out as he came all over Fuji's face. He fought the urge to reach down and jam his cock as far as possible down Fuji's throat. The younger boy's hips twitched and jerked every time Fuji licked his slit, sending screaming sensations of pleasure racing through his body. Echizen hoped his clueless senpais wouldn't notice what was going on under the table.

"Ne--Echizen, if you're having no problems with the cake, then we'll just leave first then, okay?" asked Oishii.

"…Okay," Echizen's voice was slightly breathy and higher than usual.

"Ja Na," Oishii and Eiji both waved and strolled out of the room. Echizen heard Eiji say "Didn't he seem kinda tense, Oishi—" and then the door closed behind them.

Echizen stayed still for a second, waiting to see if his senpais would come back, then he walked quickly to the door and locked it. He turned around and glared at his self-satisfied lover. Fuji was sitting on the counter casually licking the palm of his hand, looking like a cat would had just eaten some cream. The tensai looked up and smiled at Echizen. Fuji ran his hands down his body, rubbing his visibly hard nipples before sliding his hands slowly down to his inner thighs; he spread his legs apart, displaying his cock straining against the fabric of his pants. "Wasn't that fun?" Fuji began to caress himself.

"Yea—so much fun, I'm gonna fuck your brains out," Echizen started to walk towards his senpai. Not even bothering to unbutton his shirt, he just pulled it over his head and dropped it on the floor. With each slow deliberate step he began to take his clothes off, revealing his toned body and pale smooth skin. _Click clink_. Echizen pulled his belt from his pant loops and, without missing a beat, he dropped his pants and underwear to the floor and stepped out of them. Fuji watched his dangerous lover walk towards the counter, a dark promise hung unsaid in the air. Now completely nude, Echizen's skin was unblemished, almost luminescent in the fading sunlight, his muscular arms hung at his sides, shoulders back, his pale body tense and his cock was taut with lust; no shame, no shyness, only an animalistic urge to fuck. His eyes were dark and intense. Fuji shivered at the sight. His lover was beautiful.

Echizen stopped in front of Fuji, then, looking into his eyes, the younger boy gently unbuttoned his senpai's uniform from the top to the button. His lips followed his deft fingers as he kissed the warm skin that was revealed with each button, sending tingles and shivers traveling up and down Fuji's spine. The younger boy tongued each nipple, brushing them back and forth, biting them until they were painfully hard and Fuji was close to crying tears of frustration and need. The line between pain and pleasure was starting to blur, but the tensai didn't care. His back was arched as his body screamed for the need for their bodies to touch, to grind, to FUCK. Echizen's trail of kisses continued down until he was interrupted by Fuji's trousers. Growling under his breath, Echizen stood up and abruptly jerked off his lover's shirt. It was as if a dam had broken and Echizen's lust was now threatening to drown the both of them.

The younger boy grabbed the back of Fuji's head and pulled him in for a furious, intense kiss, nipping and pulling at the older boy's bottom lip, their breathing was loud and harsh as they both fought to maintain their composure. Their bodies were pressed together in a hot line of desire, the sensation of warm skin on skin only served to make them want more. Standing between Fuji's spread-open legs, Echizen grabbed Fuji's hips and began to grind his bare cock against Fuji's—only to be frustrated by the rough material of his pants. "Fuckin' Shit!—" Echizen nearly ripped Fuji's pants apart in his determination to feel his lover's hot, naked skin.

For a split second, the younger boy stared at the beauty that was his senpai—flushed nipples, taut stomach, smooth skin—and then he began to grind his screaming hard penis against Fuji's. Both boys moaned loudly and started to thrust against each other, their moans and gasps spurring each other on to move faster, harder. Their sweat and pre-cum dripped from their cocks and made their bodies slippery and wet. Fuji had his arms around Echizen's body and was pushing his finger in and out of the younger boy's entrance. The sensations were almost too much for Echizen, he scratched Fuji's broad back, leaving red marks. Their voices were loud and echoed throughout the room as they worked themselves closer and closer to an orgasm. With a breathy moan, Echizen suddenly ripped himself away from the intoxicating feel of Fuji's skin and, ignoring the irritated whimpers of his lover, pressed the older boy's body down onto the counter.

The tensai arched his back as his hot skin touched the cold countertop; Fuji started to complain but he promptly forgot about it as Echizen yanked his ass to the table edge and buried his hot, wet mouth onto Fuji's throbbing penis. The older boy's moan of pleasure echoed throughout the room as he grabbed Echizen's head and began to thrust into his kouhai's soft, moist mouth. The feel of Echizen's hot tongue caressing his hard shaft and teasing his sensitive cockhead was driving Fuji crazy. Saliva dripped from the younger boy's mouth and trickled down his balls, leaving a tingling trail that made Fuji tremble and cry out. Pulling his senpai's cock out of his mouth with a loud pop, Echizen drove his tongue into his lover's entrance, causing Fuji to scream and push his kouhai's head deeper into his ass. Fuji writhed and cried out as Echizen continued his assault. In and out, with each thrust, the younger boy pushed his tongue in deeper, searching for the spot that he knew would make Fuji cry. It was too much for the tensai—but not enough!

"Too—too much, Echizen! Ahn! Ah! Let me come! I want to cum! Please! Ahn!" Fuji begged his lover, squirming, trying to get Echizen's tongue to touch his special spot. In his lust induced fog, Fuji barely registered the click and snap of the bottle of lube that Echizen had taken out. With a groan of frustration, Fuji felt Echizen get on the counter with him. He knew that his kouhai wouldn't let him cum so easily. Echizen smiled as he looked at his flushed and ravished senpai.

"Ready, Syusuke?"

Cover with ample lube, Echizen pushed his finger into Fuji's asshole, making the world explode into stars for the older boy. Slowly tapping the spot that Echizen knew would push Fuji closer and closer to the edge, the younger boy watched his senpai cry and gasp for release. He inserted another finger into Fuji's hot ass and began to scissor his fingers back and forth, stretching his senpai's softening entrance. Watching his senpai squirm and beg made Echizen's cock rock-hard and he was also rapidly approaching his limit.

Slipping between the spread legs of his lover, he positioned himself at Fuji's ass and rubbed his hard cock at his entrance, tormenting his gasping senpai. "Ne…senpai, I think someone might be coming, we should stop now…" teased Echizen.

"What are you saying!?" growled Fuji as he shifted his hips, trying to shove Echizen's penis into his horny horny ass. The older boy gripped Echizen's ass and tried to pull him closer. "Fuck me now or I'll—I'll—."

"You'll what?" asked Echizen as he slid his throbbing cocking into Fuji's wet ass making his lover squeak and moan. He chuckled at the uncool sounds that were pouring out of his senpai's mouth and started to move with slow, shallow thrusts which were driving Fuji insane.

"Deeper! Faster, you bastard!"

"What? I can't hear you…"

Moaning in frustration, Fuji grabbed Echizen and rolled over, pushing the younger boy until Fuji was on top, straddling him. "Heh, Heh. Ready for the ride of your life?"

Fuji shoved Echizen's hard cock deep into his ass and began to move up and down, taking his lover's penis up to the hilt. The moans and cries of both the boys were echoing throughout the room and down the hall, but they didn't care. Echizen was holding onto Fuji's hips and pushing his hips upwards as the older boy came down, relentlessly slamming his cock into Fuji's hot ass. Sweat dripped from Fuji's forehead onto Echizen's chest as he worked his body up and down. He threw his head back and moaned as the younger boy started to stroke Fuji's throbbing cock in time with their movements.

"Ech- Echizen, I'm gonna cum—gonna cum—Fuck—"

Echizen grabbed his lover and rolled back over so he was on top again and started to pound his lover's ass. With each hard thrust, Echizen was slowly pushing them across the table. Fuji could feel the sweat and pre-cum and cake mix coating his body and pooling on the table. The loud slap slap sounds of their fucking collided with their moans and gasps. Echizen's thrusts were getting faster and more erratic as he got closer and closer to his climax. With one last hard thrust, Echizen shoved his cock deep into Fuji's ass and they both came together in explosions of hot cum. The tensai twitched and moaned every time he felt Echizen's body brush his cock as he coated both their bodies with his load. Every time Fuji twitched, his ass would tighten around Echizen's sensitive cock causing the younger boy to jerk and shove himself deeper into his lover's ass, which caused Fuji to twitch again. It was some time before either boy could move without setting the other one off again.

Resting his sweaty forehead on the cool countertop, Echizen glanced at his panting senpai lying naked and spread-eagle on the table covered in their fuck-juices. "You know, I still have to bake a cake."

Sitting up slowly, Fuji smiled at Echizen, looking content and satisfied. Pulling his lover in for a soft kiss, he said, "Come over to my house, we'll do it in my kitchen…and then maybe we'll get around to baking the cake."

End!

Thanks for reading and being uber-patient! That took longer than expected, but i got sick. Sue me. This was originally suppose to be a food sex story(with the smearing of chocolate and such), but somehow it morphed into what you see here. I think it works better for Fuji's slightly sadistic tendencies. This time i made Fuji the uke and Echizen the seme, which i think, works really well. Both guys are top alpha dogs and neither is going to stay uke all the time. I hope to continue, but i have no idea where to take them next. The library--probably (Echizen's a library assistant right? mwahahahah...on-the-job sex...XD)

Note: No, i've never written stories about sex in the school stall, movie theater, or the bedroom. i leave those to your pervert fantasies. only the ice story exists.


End file.
